Physis a pari
by Hisoka Aneko
Summary: Un desconocido llega al santuario, es fuerte, es rapido y ante todo...es hermoso. Un nuevo caballero de la orden antigua a regresado. OCH y por fin, el segundo capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Phycis a pari**

**Notas**: Hacia ya mucho que quería escribir una historia para el caballero dorado más hermoso de todos (Uno de mis favoritos). Los caballeros aquí presentes fueron creados por Masami Kurumada; yo solo escribo hilaridades y desvaríos con ellos, como no gano ningún dinero, no me demanden...de todos modos, nadie sabe donde vivo XD.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo I: Un hermoso desconocido.**

El santuario ateniense, ubicado en Grecia cerca de la cuidad de Atenas, famoso por su antigua belleza, oculta un misterio de grandes magnitudes: Las doce casas del zodiaco, protegidas por los caballeros de la orden dorada.

De entre todos estos guerreros, el último es quien más resalta a la vista, y no por sus músculos sino por aquella belleza que hace difícil creer que es un hombre. La verdad tras aquella deslumbrante apariencia es un secreto para todos los presentes...bueno, tal vez ni tanto para caballeros como Libra o el Patriarca, pero en si, nadie más sabe el porque tanto interés en el aspecto físico.

- ¡Yo digo que es puñal¡Y si yo lo digo eso es!

**-** ¬¬ Mascara...siéntate!!

- Camus tiene razón, no hay porque exaltarnos por nada...

- ¡¡Tu no opines Topo Teñido!!

- ¡¡No tolerare esa clase de insultos Caballero de Cáncer!!

- ¡¡No me grites Barbie Cegatona!!

- ¡¡Repite eso y te arrepentirás!!

- ¡¡¿Me amenazas¡¡BUDA ANOREXICO!! (1)

- ¡¡Esa si no te la paso¡¡TESORO DEL CIELOOOO!!

En fin, y mientras esta "inteligentísima" platica se escuchaba por todo la infraestructura, Shion y Dokho se entrenan en ignorarlos con una buena partida de ajedrez...aunque debo aclarar que no es un ajedrez como cualquiera supondría, ya que las piezas en vez de ser caballos, peones y cosas así, estaban representadas con figuras de las armaduras, lo que también cambiaba un poco la dinámica del juego. Pero no voy a explicar eso, los aburriría demasiado.

El caso es que ninguno tenia ganas de quedarse la tarde entera con migraña aguda por estar intentando hacerse oír sobre los gritos de sus 'adorables' guerreros; y pese a que sabían de sobra el motivo de la discusión, a ninguno le hacia gracia el recordar a sus compañeros caídos durante el combate, así que preferían dejar a los actuales guardianes sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre el tema.

Pero ajeno a todo, el joven caballero de Piscis se encontraba en donde siempre: su amado jardín, al cual se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma para mantener en pie su belleza nata; ya que este sitio en particular había tenido múltiples funciones desde su creación, ya fuera que se usara como jardín de fiestas para las reuniones entre caballeros, como un sitio donde cualquiera podría encontrar la paz deseada, y en casos mas extremos, había servido para ocultar a los heridos graves durante las batallas e incluso a la propia Atenea. Era este sitio se encontraba escondido en el interior del barranco que corría a la derecha del camino del zodiaco, un área de 5'00 m2 de terreno verde y fértil, cubierto por múltiples tipos de rosales y algunas flores más que había sido puestas ahí por algún Piscis excéntrico que gustaba de la variedad. Ahí se encontraba, como ya se había dicho, el actual guardián de esa casa...platicando con la acostumbrada alegría de siempre, a sus amadas flores, que se movían al viento como si quisieran responderle.

Y de vuelta a la sala de juntas donde se encontraban los otros caballeros (Aunque para estas alturas, dudo seriamente que merezcan el apelativo ¬¬U), nos encontramos con un Cáncer medio sordo, medio ciego y medio estúpido porque aun no se cansa de ponerse al tiro con el mas cercano a dios, que en estos momentos es todo menos la reencarnación de Buda, dios de la armonía y la paz...

- ¡¡TESORO DE CIELOOOOO!!

- x.X...¬¬# ¡¡Pelos de escoba!!

- O.o ¡¿Cómo?!

- Pelos-de-escoba.

- ¬¬ Mira quien lo dice, tú te peleaste con las tijeras de jardín y perdiste.

- ¡¿QUÉ¡¿Te atreves a ofender mi increíble corte italiano?!

**N/A**: Acéptalo Mascarín, dio en blanco. **MM**¡NUNCA! **N/A**: ¬¬ Ahh, di lo quieras, pero yo lo apoyo. **MM**¡Tu cállate y sigue escribiendo¡Para algo servirás! **N/A**: ¬¬# Muerete.

- ¡¡Si, me atrevo¡¿Y QUÉ?!

- ¡Ondas del Yomotsu!

- ¡Camino de los Seis Mundos!

¿Y el resto de los guerreros? Escondidos tras las sillas seguramente. Y a lo lejos, un desconocido observa con interés las doce casas, ignorante a los sucesos que ocurren en el interior de estas; una sonrisa curva sus labios, dejando ver sus blancos, rectos y brillantes dientes; aunque la larga capa blanca le cubre el rostro, se puede apreciar una furtiva mirada de añoranza.

El extraño personaje se encamina al santuario, conocedor de que llegara en la noche, cuando le resultara más sencillo atravesar el camino...y aun si no fuera así, Él sabe como esquivar a los guardianes. Su destino: La doceava casa.

Artemisa alumbraba con sus blancos rayos la vasta extensión de la Tierra dormida, cubriendo con su manto de oscuridad aquella parte que su hermano el sol ya había recorrido durante doce horas, calentándola con su fuego; y ahora era su obligación regresar a sus plantas la frescura que debían lucir cuando aurora derramara sus lagrimas sobre ellas. Una silueta blanca se refleja bajo su luz de plata en dirección al primer templo del santuario, la Casa del Carnero; donde aunque la diosa se sorprenda, aun hay bastante actividad, al parecer Shion esta dándole unas ultimas clases a su alumno...más específicamente, un repaso a las lecciones sobre calor y 'física' en movimiento. Ambos demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos, no prestan atención a nada hasta que escuchan a Kiki platicar con un tercero (¿O debería decir cuarto? U.u Ya ni sé) en la parte principal del recinto sagrado de Aries.

Pero más tardaron en ponerse los pantalones y salir, que el desconocido en poner fuera de combate al aprendiz y salir de ahí. Shion se apresuro a atender al niño mientras Mu inspecciona las escaleras que llevan a Tauro, más ya no hay nadie a la vista...sin embargo, las dudas asaltan la mente del carnero mayor al ver una misteriosa rosa azul clavada en la espalda del próximo caballero de la primera casa.

- Acaso... ¿Podría ser verdad¿Él?

- ¿Maestro¿Qué ocurre?

- ...Mu, da la alarma...tenemos un intruso en el Santuario.

El profundo sonido de un gong atraviesa los doce recintos zodiacales, alertando a sus guardianes mientras el reloj de fuego se encendía una vez más. La persona que había entrado, ya estaba por terminar de cruzar Virgo cuando el dueño de la casa despierta; al verse sin alternativa, hecha a correr escaleras arriba, topándose a medio camino con los cinco caballeros que aun debía pasar para alcanzar Phycis...sonríe para si mientras escucha el claro sonido de los guardianes anteriores dándole alcance. Sin mayor remedio, su posición desenfadada se vuelve una de ataque; cosa que sorprende a todos, ya que nadie esperaba que les intentara dar batalla siendo **tan solo uno.**

**-** No esperaba que hubiese cambiado el sistema de defensa en estos años...

Todos- ¿Ehh?

**-** ...no me miren así, es solo que yo suponía que aun se utilizaba la vieja estrategia...pero no, veo que me equivoque, y la nueva manera de defender el lugar es correr tras el intruso y rodearlo...que pena, esperaba no tener que enfrentarlos.

Ceños fruncidos, eso fue lo que sus palabras ocasionaron en los caballeros de la orden, sin embargo Dokho, al igual que su compañero, comenzaba a sospechar de la verdadera identidad de aquel que en esos mismos instantes, derribaba fácilmente al joven Sagitario y lo impactaba contra su hermano (SIII! Reviví a Aiolos ¿Algún problema?). Tal vez fuera su imaginación pero, las palabras de un moribundo caballero de Acuario aun resonaban en su mente...

 **Flash-Back **

El caballero de Libra atendía con desesperación una profunda herida, la sangre ya había manchado el peto de su armadura y la vida del joven de Acuario se veía cada vez más lejos de la salvación, se iba y no podía hacer nada...sin embargo, mientras el pelirrojo hacia lo imposible por ayudar a su amigo, este retiro las morenas manos y se giro para verle a la cara.

- Lo siento mucho...

- No, no tienes porque disculparte Yan, no tienes porque...

- No...fue mi culpa...nunca lo encontraran...Shion...no tiene...posibilidad de...encontrarlo.

- ¿Qué¡Explícate Yan¡¿Dónde esta si no es en la batalla¡Dímelo!

- Lo...siento...yo los vi...Dokho, yo los vi...cayeron al barranco...su cuerpo...debió destruirse en los acantilados...no pude hacer nada...él...se ha ido...hermano...se ha marchado...y fue...fue totalmente mi...mi culpa...

- No amigo, no fue tu culpa, al igual que todos...el estaba dispuesto a morir...tu no tienes la culpa de nada...

Cuando el resto de la orden (O lo que quedaba de ella) entro a la tienda, el joven caballero de la Séptima Constelación lloraba al lado del cuerpo sin vida de su compañero, al final, no había podido salvarle.

 **Fin Flash-Back **

...y esas mismas, eran las que habían logrado encender, después de tantos años, una pequeña esperanza en su corazón, la cual aumentaba al ver con que maestría el nuevo enemigo derrotaba uno a uno a todos los caballeros de la nueva orden dorada, como si conociera todos y cada uno de los movimientos que poseía cada signo, como si fuese tan solo un juego para él. Noto la profunda mirada de Shion fija en él y asintió con levedad antes de moverse y encontrarse a su lado...al parecer ambos guerreros compartían un mismo pensamiento.

- Después de todo...nunca encontramos sus restos.

- La pregunta aquí es, después de tantos años ¿Cómo es posible?

Ambos movieron la cabeza para esquivar a un caballero de Capricornio en modalidad voladora, seguido instantes después por un Escorpio y un Géminis en las mismas condiciones. Pero al fin sucedió, irritado por los ruidos exteriores que interrumpían su sueño de belleza, un enardecido Piscis bajo, rosa negra en mano, dispuesto a decirles un par de cosas a sus 'queridos' compañeros. Cosas tan delicadas como...

- **¡¡ANIMALES!!** ¡¿Qué no pueden callarse ni por la **maldita** noche?! **¡Maldición!** ¡¿Acaso quieren que patee tan fuerte sus dorados traseros, como para que no tengan ganas de levantarse en una semana o qué?! **¡¡Respóndanme canallas!!**

Todos- O.O Uy.

Vaya que un Piscis desvelado puede llegar a ser terrible.

El desconocido dio por hecho en esos momentos, que ya no le era necesario ocultarse por más tiempo, así que lentamente desabrocho la capa que lo cubría y dejo ver su rostro de ojos plateados, un misterioso lunar caía sobre el lagrimal derecho, similar a una gota negra. Era de cabellos largos y blancos como la nieve, su piel era pálida y sus expresiones demasiado finas; más de uno lo hubiera jurado mujer si no fuese por la falta de senos...cosa notoria ya que la ropa que lo cubría era un conjunto sencillos de pantalón y túnica en corte griego, blanco también, pero bordado con filigranas azules.

- Entonces no me equivocaba...tú eres...

- (Sonríe coqueto) Así es Shion, soy Venus, el antiguo caballero de Phycis. (2)

- ¡P-pero¡¿Pero como rayos...?! Han pasado 234 años desde el final de la guerra sagrada... ¿Cómo es que tú...?

- ¿Sigo siendo tan **hermoso** como antaño?

Dokho- ¬¬ yo lo hubiera dicho de otro modo pero, si, en esencia, si.

- ú.u No tengo la menor idea.

**Continuara...**

**Notas finales:** Si, si, esta un poco extraño el argumento lo admito. Pero espero que haya alguien en esta página a quien le guste o interese y me deje un review...aunque con o sin ellos, pienso seguir publicando, me haría muy feliz saber sus comentarios.

(1) Mal chiste, se supone que Buda es gordito...entonces si Shaka es Buda, esta anoréxico XD.

(2) Venus, no, no me refiero al planeta, ese es el nombre griego de la Diosa Afrodita XD ¿Coincidencia? No, para nada.

**Do Widzenia!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phycis a pari**

**Notas**: O.O Madre¿Cuatro review's por el primer capitulo? En serio que no me lo esperaba; mil gracias a: **a-grench, Estrella Syriana, suke-88 y Shadir, **por sus comentarios. Ah, sik! Para **a-grench**, la historia si es yaoi, sin embargo por cuestiones de mi personal e incomprensible política, está editada para que no lo sea…aunque si quieres leerla, déjame tu correo y yo te enviare la versión original (Aunque la diferencia son solo unas escenas **muy** explicitas, y algo en la cronología de los hechos XD).

**Aviso Importante:** A excepción de Venus, todos los caballeros aquí presentes fueron creados por Masami Kurumada; yo solo escribo hilaridades y desvaríos con ellos, como no gano ningún dinero, no me demanden...de todos modos, nadie sabe donde vivo XD.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo II: De mudanzas y alergias.**

Camus gruño con dolor mientras veía como le atendían una fuerte contusión en el brazo que se veía ciertamente escalofriante; Venus podía tener cara de niña, pero de que sabia como dar un golpe, sabía. Echo una funesta mirada a su alrededor, esa mañana la enfermería estaba a reventar de caballeros que se habían enfrentado al Antiguo Phycis la noche anterior y ahora sufrían las consecuencias de ello. Pero dejemos a todos quejándose de dolor y las heridas, no muy lejos de ahí, el ya mencionado caballero se encontraba platicando civilizadamente con sus compañeros…seh, aja, y yo soy Napoleón Bonaparte.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ ESTAS INSINUANDO DOKHO?!!

Y tenemos al Gran Maestro escondido tras una mesa junto con su buen amigo Shion. La furia de un guerrero como el joven de piscis podía ser bastante aterradora cuando uno no tiene algo cerca para protegerse de cualquier ataque que pudiese ser usado en su contra. Y por si estaban dudando: No, una mesa no es suficiente.

- ñ.ñ Venus…por todos los dioses…

- ¡¡ESTAS DICIENDO QUE **MI** CASA YA TIENE UN NUEVO GUARDIAN!!

- cálmate… (Esquiva un florero) no seas tan… (Esquiva la silla) menopau…

- (Levanta una columna) ¬¬ atrévete a decirlo y te mato. ¡¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE SE PODIA¡LA CASA DE PISCIS ES **MIAAAA!**

**N/A:** ¬¬ Como que no se ha enterado que han pasado más dos siglos desde que la casa era suya ¬¬U.

- ñ.ñ tranquilo…

- ¡¡DAME UN BUEN MOTIVO PARA NO DESTRIRTE DEL MODO MAS DOLOROSA Y CRUEL QUE CONOZCA, SHION DE ARIES!!

- ñ.ñU si te enojas te vas a arrugar.

¡Y el milagro se hizo! Al oír tan amenazadoras (O.o ¿Perdon?) palabras, la furia de sus ojos se fue tan abajo como la economía nacional y el sujeto en cuestión se dejo caer a la silla más cercana intentando recuperar el aire que se pierde cuando uno grita de forma histérica por mas de dos horas seguidas frente a un par de bobos que lo único que hacen es enfurecerte más. Al ver la tempestad en calma, los 'valientes' guerreros dejaron su escondite para acercarse con cautela al, ahora, más pacifico albino…al final, a ninguno le caía el veinte de porque tanta furia, si solo le habían dicho que su templo ya era ocupado por alguien más.

Pero eso quedaba de lado para el joven de cabello blanco, ahora lo que le apuraba era algo de mayor importancia que lo hacia agitarse aun estando sentado y en paz.

- ¿Dónde estará mi cepillo?

Ambos- nnU

- Venus…antes de preocuparte por eso ¿Dónde dormirás?

- ¬¬ en mi casa, pedazo de queso mal hecho. (1)

- T.T eres malo.

**-** Ya Dokho, ya…Venus, el caso es que tú casa, ya tiene un ocupante.

- ¬¬ ¿Y…? No creo que tenga solo una habitación…yo recuerdo perfectamente que en esa casa había por lo menos dos cuartos.

- ñ.ñ pero…

- ¡Nos vemos!

Ambos- Al parecer Afrodita se va a llevar una sorpresita…

El mencionado no se entero de nada hasta que vio en lo alto del barranco al bicho escorpión haciéndole señas para que subiera lo más rápido posible a las escaleras. A decir verdad, el otro lo hubiera ignorado como de costumbre si no fuese que el griego **en verdad** tenía cara de apuro…así que salto por los riscos hasta caer graciosamente frente a un idiotizado Milo; quien a base de señas, palabras y gestos le dio a entender que algo anormal estaba pasando en su casa, por lo que corrió los 243 m. de escalera que le faltaba para llegar al sitio en cuestión.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que "alguien" estaba revolviendo tranquilamente entre sus cosas, y lo peor de todo, SIN su permiso (Oó Ah caray ¿Qué hay que pedir permiso para andar de metiche en cosas ajenas? O.O No lo sabia). Al asomarse, vio la indiferente cara de Venus mientras lanzaba al suelo otra de sus camisas, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que el actual guerrero le veía con ganas de asesinarlo cruel y dolorosamente; pero cuando ya iba a saltarle encima, un peculiar aroma invadió su nariz y le provoco un estornudo tan fuerte que espantó a varios.

- ¿Estas bien?

- N...no...aquí...aquí hay un...un...

- ¿Mew?

- O.O ¡¡GATOOOOOO!!

Venus se levanto a toda velocidad de donde estaba, a tiempo para ver como un sueco de de cabellos azules caía totalmente desmayado al suelo de la casa. Una pequeña figura blanca se escondió tras el sofá más cercano.

Cuando el caballero de Piscis (**N/A: **Para referirme a Afrodita, usare **Piscis** mientras que para Venus será **Phycis**) despertó de su no muy relajante sueño, lo primero que vio fue un par de lánguidos ojos que le miraban curiosos desde un punto no muy lejano a la nariz, prácticamente, de lejos parecía que se besaban. ¿Y por qué esta observación? Fácil, sencillo y conciso: Porque precisamente ese era el ángulo que tenían ante la mirada de Milo.

- O.O Anda la osa, nunca me hubiera esperado eso. Jeje, a Mascara le va a fascinar esto.

Afrodita estaba recargado en el pecho de unos de sus antecesores, respirando el suave aroma que despedía su larga cabellera e intentando controlar las horrendas ganas que tenia de vomitar en esos precisos momentos, cosa que, sin lugar a dudas, no hubiera sido del agrado del albino.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

- Eh, si, muchas gracias…pero… ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

- Ah…bien, el caso es que me voy a quedar aquí, en mi antiguo templo n.n pero el problema es que **tú** estas ocupando **mi** habitación.

- o.o ¿Su habitación? Eso es un problema, ya que yo he ocupado ese cuarto desde mi llegada a la orden dorada. Pero la verdad, es lo menos que me preocupa ¿Dónde esta esa criatura del mal?

- (Cara de no entendí) ¿Perdón?

- Ese…ese…gato…

- ¿Pólux?

Y como si fuese una invocación, la pequeña y diminuta pelusa blanca fue a posarse en los hombros del guerrero, quien sonrió al tiempo que acariciaba la suave cabecita de quien sin lugar a dudas, era su mascota. El caballero se echo hacia atrás al verle y arrugo el entrecejo, apretando fuertemente los ojos, estornudo encima de su antecesor; instantes después se escucho todo un pandemonium en el interior del recinto, gritos de asco mezclados con estornudos y maullidos, al tiempo que algunas cosas se volcaban. Para quien no estuviese enterado de la situación, aquello abría parecido una puerta al mismo oscuro infierno de toda la mitología.

Y después todo fue paz, en el interior de la casa, Venus miraba con ternura como aquel muchacho se tapaba la nariz con un pañuelo, al tiempo que sus pálidas manos sostenían al asustado minino, para evitar así su escape.

- (Sonríe) Perdón, no sabia que eras alérgico a los gatos.

- No…no solo eso, también les tengo fobia…

- Vaya al parecer estamos en un pequeño problema, yo no puedo deshacerme de Pólux, y tu no puedes estar cerca de el.

Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos, casi una hora, cada uno meditando en lo que podría pasar con respecto al pequeño, quien en esos momentos, libre ya de la prisión de marfil que eran las manos de su dueño, perseguía con animo su propia colita peluda, rodándose de vez en cuando para alegría del peliblanco, que se tomo su tiempo para pensar mientras lo molestaba con una pelota de goma atada a un cordel. No quería abandonar a su cachorrito, al menos no hasta que tuviera edad para cuidarse solo…pero también estaba la salud de quien había cuidado su casa por tanto tiempo.

- Creo que solo existe una solución. Tendremos que atarle un cascabel al cuello para que así sepas donde esta, además, me temo que por mucho que Pólux lo odie, tendré que cepillarlo con mas frecuencia para evitar la caída de pelo.

- ¿Harías eso por…mi?

- n.n Sipi, después de todo, uno no seria totalmente hermoso si no se preocupara por los demás, tanto como por si mismo.

- nnU (Pensando) "En si, quiso decir que era alguien muy hermoso"

- Y con respecto a mi cuarto…

El cambio tan repentino de conversación, hizo que afrodita cayera en cuenta de algo: el cuarto extra que la doceava casa tenia desde tiempos inmemoriales, se encontraba en esos momentos "fuera de servicio" por la razón de que lo utilizaba como un lugar donde tener a sus rosales jóvenes antes de transplantarlos al jardín…lo que dejaba a su cuarto como única recamara en el templo.

Pero mas abajo, exactamente en el templo de Cáncer, Milo platicaba con sus mas fieles amigos: MM, Shura, Camus y Aioria; sobre lo que había presenciado en el templo de los Dos Peces. No esta de más decir que tenia a los otros, totalmente impresionados con sus palabras, ya que aunque no era noticia que un hombre se besara con otro (¡Menudo Santuario!) si impactaba bastante saber que uno de esos hombres era uno de lo caballeros de la orden antigua y que quien lo besaba era nada mas y nada menos que el siempre puñ...ahem...orgulloso Afrodita.

- ¡Tenemos que descubrirlos! Y no solo eso, sino que demostrarlo ante todo el santuario. Jejeje, menuda sorpresita que se van a llevar ese par de afeminados.

- Te veo ansioso Mascara…

- Si Camus, lo estoy¡Ansioso de probarle a la Barbie esa que los piscis realmente son puñales y de a tiro! 8D

- Si, si, lo que diga el tío, la ostia será descubrirles ¿Vosotros tenéis alguna idea? Digo ¡Que a mi no se ha ocurrido nada!

- En lo que a mi respecta, me da un perfecto igual lo que se traigan esos dos, yo tengo a mi Marín y con eso me basta.

**_Insertar miradas incrédulas de los otros: ¬¬?_**

El león se removió molesto en el sofá y redirigió su mirada hacia la tele, donde estaban pasando un aburridísimo documental sobre las carpas...pero en fin, era eso, o seguir escuchando al maniático de la cuarta casa planeando cosas tan imposibles como estúpidas para descubrir una relación tan irreal como tonta. Sin embargo, cuando por fin parecía que las ideas de Mascara estaban tomando un curso un poco mas lógico, una sombra aprecio de la nada en la oscuridad de los pilares cercanos, la cual desprendía un cosmo extraño que puso en estado de máxima alerta a los caballero presentes.

- No vengo a atacaros, fieles seguidores de Atenea, vengo a ayudaros.

- O.O ¿En serio? ...digo u.u# ¡¿Y tu quien rayos eres?!

- ¬¬ Escorpión imbecil; soy quien soy, solo eso, no puedo deciros mas al respecto, sin embargo, tengo una cuenta pendiente con Venus y me gustaría daros mi apoyo.

Camus desconfiaba- No te creo, aun así¿De que nos ayudarías? Solo queremos sacarle la verdad a Afrodita, nada que ver con tu venganza.

- Ahh, si supieran lo mucho que el antecesor de Piscis odia los rumores...confíen en mi, le seré de gran ayuda.

Aun nerviosos, todos se acercaron al intruso, quien había extendido una mano pálida de unas carmín, para así sellar su pacto, el primero en tomar la mano fue la cabra, sin embargo, al hacer presión, sintió como una energía ajena se apoderaba de el, y cuando sus demás compañeros trataron de ayudarle...ocurrió lo mismo. La sombra se desvaneció lentamente, dejándolos en suelo, sin idea de lo que había pasado...y como rastro del pacto, únicamente, y aunque ellos no lo notaron, quedo grabada en sus espaldas, una flor de liz, cuyos pétalos miraban al suelo (Invertida pues!).

De vuelta al ultimo recinto, se puede ver a ambos caballeros en el jardín de la cañada, una escena bastante peculiar, ya que Venus paseaba de un lado a otro hablando con el joven y de vez en cuando, inmiscuyendo a una flor...porque, aunque parezca, suene y sea estúpido, el albino realmente podía entender a las sublimes rosas, hablando con ellas un mensaje sin palabras. Al mismo tiempo, los acuosos ojos del sueco le miraban con sorpresa, mientras que al paso de ambos, una mano invisible pareciera agitar las rosas (XD Era el viento, babosos XD)...una sonrisa melancólica paseaba por los labios del mas alto al ver la puesta de sol, aquel hermoso espectáculo que, además de recordarle lo bello que era ¬¬, le traía a la mente sus recuerdos, sus memorias sobre alguien mas...

- Tú eres...

**Continuara...**

**N/A: **Ahhh, simplemente perfecto! Ahora tengo mas dudas al aire...veamos (Cuenta con lo dedos...T.T Perdí mi ábaco T.T) ¿A quién recordó Venus¿Cómo demonios no ha envejecido¿Dónde dormirá a fin de cuentas¿Quién es el sujeto misterioso? U.U Ni yo lo sé. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión, sino, que hueva han de tener para no escribir; por cierto ¿Alguien sabe como desactivo la opción que no permite los reviews anónimos O.O? Si alguien tiene la respuesta, que me la diga por favor!!

(1) XD Nunca han visto el queso recien hecho, se ve aguado y rarito, ahora imaginenselo MAL hecho, se ha de ver mucho peor...

Para finalizar, los dejo con la biografía de Venus:

**Nombre**: Venus, inspirado en la diosa romana de la belleza.

**Edad**: Cuando desapareció tenia 23 años, así que yo calculo que ha de tener unos 257 años...aunque siga sin aparentar mas de 17. ¬¬ Que envidia.

**Fecha de Nacimiento**: 27 de Febrero.

**Nacionalidad**: Noruego.

**Rango**: Antiguo caballero dorado de Phycis.

**Ataques**: Al igual que Afrodita, domina las rosas rojas, negras y blancas; además que ha encontrado nuevas variantes con otros colores, entre los cuales destacan: El azul, que funciona como sedante; el amarillo, para paralizar a la gente; el rosa, un afrodisíaco (Para que lo use, no tengo la menor idea); y el verde, que cura heridas físicas_. **Nota-**La rosa verde si existe, pero es muy difícil de conseguir._

**Es todo por esta vez, los veo en el próximo capitulo: Do Widzenia!!**


End file.
